You're mine only
by Toruchan
Summary: Strane gelosie, strane parentele. Crossover con Kizuna. Ruhana


Ciaoooooo!!  
  
Allora.non c'è molto da dire. E' innanzitutto una oneshot xover tra Slam Dunk e Kizuna. Sembra che io scriva solo crossover vero?-___- Poi.per chi non conoscesse Kizuna i personaggi che ho usato sono tre. Ranmaru Samejima- Biondo, bello, studente universitario, vive con Kei Enjoji il suo compagno e sono entrambi gay. Kei ha i capelli neri lunghi, poi però in un secondo momento li taglia e questa fic si svolge appena dopo che lui li ha tagliati. Kai Sagano è il fratellastro di Kei, (hanno nomi simili) lui è biondo è molto carino. E' però più sfacciato e innamorato di Samejima. E' tutto credo. Leggete e preparate i sacchetti per il vomito..good luck!  
  
You're mine only  
  
Anny  
  
Enjoji? Dove sei? Ehyyyy!! -  
  
Un ragazzo biondo dalla carnagione lattea girava in un appartamento della periferia di Tokyo. Indosso aveva solamente una camicia a quadri e dei boxer celesti. Gridava a squarciagola il nome del suo compagno d'appartamento.  
  
Dove diavolo si sarà cacciato quell'idiota? Non mi pare sia uscito! -  
  
Aveva messo le mani sui fianchi e dalle labbra gli era uscito uno sbuffo. Era talmente riverso nelle sue macchinazioni di tortura, sul povero Enjoji, che non si accorse della figura strisciante alle sue spalle, che cogliendolo alla sprovvista, lo agguantò da dietro.  
  
Ahhhh!!!!! - Lo sai che hai delle gambe davvero sexy? -  
  
La figura che poco prima stava ancora strisciando, per tendergli un agguato, prese ad accarezzare le suddette gambe, con fare lascivo. Intanto il ragazzo biondo non sembrava del tutto entusiasta della situazione, infatti aveva il viso tutto rosso dalla rabbia e le mani erano minacciosamente strette in due pugni. Sembrava un vulcano che dopo secoli di riposo minaccia d'eruttare, e devastare tutto ciò che gli si pari dinanzi.  
  
Enjoji..-  
  
La voce suonava bassa e minacciosa. Quasi un ruggito, lo stesso tono con cui si potrebbe pronunciare una maledizione.  
  
Siiiiii??? - Il soggetto interessato rispose ancora strusciandosi sul corpo del compagno, e sorridendo sornione. Mi hai messo PAURA!!!!! -  
  
Così in un attimo il biondo si voltò sferrandogli un sinistro in pieno volto, e facendolo cadere sul tatami.  
  
Dov'eri? -  
  
Il ragazzo si era portato a distanza di sicurezza dalle mani insidiose. Mettendo tre metri buoni tra di loro. L'altro si alzò a sedere con fatica, accertandosi di avere ancora tutte le ossa a posto. Poi rispose in un rantolo: - Ero in camera. Perché? Mi cercavi? -  
  
No guarda. Gridavo il tuo nome tanto per il piacere di pronunciarlo. - Oh. Davvero? -  
  
Alla risposta, e successivamente al sorriso beato del compagno, non riuscì a trattenersi. Rispose con un diretto sinistro sul viso stendendo a terra il corpo collegato ad esso.  
  
Dopo qualche secondo in cui ricompose la sua aria seria e risoluta, Ranmaru Samejima prese a parlare come se stesse annunciando un evento straordinario e non avesse mai sferrato il pugno di pochi istanti prima.  
  
- Mi ha appena telefonato mia sorella. Ha detto che mio cugino è appena arrivato a Tokyo e che sta arrivando qui. Sta venendo qui da casa dei miei con un suo amico. Ci pensi?? Il mio cuginetto sta venendo a trovarmi! Sono secoli che non o vedo. L' ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati lui aveva solo otto anni. Ah.devo preparare qualcosa per cena. Sono così ansioso di rivederlo. -  
  
Ranmaru ormai correva per l'appartamento senza fermarsi mai. Sembrava ubriaco di felicità e Key ne era quasi geloso. Chi mai poteva essere questo parente che attirava tanto l'attenzione del suo koi? Neanche la sua sorellina suscitava tante emozioni.  
  
- Un attimo Ran, fermati un secondo. Chi è questo cugino di cui parli? Non ne sapevo niente. Da dove viene e come mai non lo vedevi d tanto tempo? -  
  
Per un attimo pensò che le sue parole si fossero perse col vento, poi Samejima si fermò un attimo per rispondergli. - E' il figlio di mia zia. Ora dovrebbe avere diciotto anni. Abita a Kanagawa, ma per una serie di motivi non ci abbiamo più avuto l'occasione di vederci. -  
  
- Tua zia? E poi non capisco..non lo vedi da quanto? Dieci anni? Come puoi essere felice di rivedere una persona che quasi non conosci? -  
  
- Baka! E' il figlio della sorella di mia madre. E poi non lo vedo da dieci anni, ma ci siamo sempre sentiti via lettera. Si può dire che Hanamichi è il mio confidente. -  
  
- Cosa?? Confidente? Non mi dire che gli hai detto di noi due?? E poi come mai non mi sono mi accorto di questa tua corrispondenza? -  
  
- Uff.certo che non gli ho detto di noi due. Non sono mica tanto scemo? Rischierei di farmi odiare da una delle persone a cui sono più affezionato in assoluto! Gli ho raccontato che sono fidanzato con una ragazza, lo sai che ti ho descritto in versione femminile? Eheh! E non ti sei mai accorto della nostra corrispondenza semplicemente perché io sono una persona riservata, e tra l'altro non hai mai guardato nella mia posta o sbaglio? -  
  
- Certo che no! Non sono mica uno spione io?? Per chi mi prendi? -  
  
- Hm, bravo. E ora non infastidirmi più. Tra poco dovrebbero arrivare. Perché non dai una pulita alla casa nel frattempo? -  
  
- Agli ordini. Subito! Ah, che tipo e tuo cugino? E chi è il tipo che si porta dietro? -  
  
- Ah, non so proprio chi sia il suo amico. Nell'eccitazione ho dimenticato di chiedere, però se è amico di Hana-kun deve essere per forza una brava persona. Mio cugino è la persona più solare che si possa incontrare sulla faccia di questo pianeta. Tutto di lui ti fa pensare all'estate, e alla gioia di vivere. Anche nelle situazioni più terribili riesce a tenere alto il morale e a mostrare il meglio di sé. Sembra un buffone, ma è un ragazzo davvero sensibile e innocente. -  
  
- Wow. Più che solare direi che è falso e insensibile. Una persona che non si scompone neanche davanti alla più terribile delle tragedie. Che razza di persona è? -  
  
- Ah, non è affatto vero! Devi aspettare di conoscerlo per giudicare. E poi io trovo che vi assomigliate tantissimo. -  
  
Per tutto il tempo a seguire discussero e finirono ancora per azzuffarsi, o meglio, Samejima picchiò a sangue Enjoji.  
  
Intanto fuori dalla palazzina due ragazzi alti come colossi si apprestavano a salire le scale fino ad un certo appartamento. Quello leggermente più alto stava parlando a non finire elencando tutti i pregi del suo caro cugino che non vedeva da tempo. Kaede che gli stava affianco ascoltava pazientemente tutto quello che aveva da dire senza mai interrompere. Aveva capito che questa per Hanamichi doveva essere una persona davvero importante, e così non si era permesso di contraddire la sua decisione di fargli visita. E poi cosa più importante di tutte, era felice di poter conoscere un parente così stretto del do'aho. Forse il più stretto assieme alla cugina (la sorella di Ran).  
  
\Chissà se gli assomiglia, almeno di carattere.\  
  
Si accorse solo allora che il rossino si era fermato dinanzi ad una porta. La targhetta del campanello riportava due nomi. Key Enjoji e Ranmaru Samejima.  
  
Samejima era il parente di Sakuragi, mentre l'altro nome doveva essre di quel suo amico che viveva con lui. Il miglior amico, il compagno d'università.  
  
\Ciò che dovrò fingere di essere io.\  
  
Il dito lungo e sottile di Hanamichi si era poggiato sul pulsante dorato del campanello. Un simpatico suono si diffuse nell'appartamento. Se ne poteva sentire l'eco da fuori la porta principale. Poi s'avvicinò un rumore di passi felpati, probabilmente avvolti da soffici pantofole di spugna.  
  
\Le preferite di Ran.\  
  
Il rosso sorrise silenziosamente pensando che in effetti doveva essere un vizio di famiglia quello delle pantofole. Anche lui adorava selezionarle da persona a persona. Per esempio Kaede aveva tante piccole volpi disegnate su quelle invernali o dei palloni da basket su quelle estive. Quasi maniacale a dire il vero. Aveva speso un sacco di tempo per trovarle.  
  
Si riscosse quando finalmente qualcuno aprì la porta. Stava già per gettarsi tra le braccia di suo cugino quando notò un particolare abbastanza evidente.  
  
\Capelli neri? Ma chi.?\  
  
Intanto Enjoji era rimasto sulla porta a bocca spalancata. E quello era il 'cuginetto' di cui parlava Ran? Era quasi più alto della porta. Ma non solo..quei capelli cos'erano? Il frutto d'uno strano esperimento genetico?  
  
\Non ci posso credere? E quello sarebbe parente di Ran? Ora capisco cosa intendeva quando diceva solare. Sembra quasi un'arancia con quei capelli.\  
  
- Hana-kun!!!!! -  
  
Samejima si gettò addosso al cugino scansando Key. Lo strinse forte tra le braccia come un bambino con la sua mamma tornata da lavoro.  
  
Anche il ragazzo più giovane strinse forte. In breve i due lasciarono la presa e si guardarono. Il primo a parlare fu Hanamichi:  
  
Ah, Ranmaru. Mi sei mancato tanto sai? Vedo che sei diventato davvero bello sai? Le fotografie non ti rendono per niente giustizia. -  
  
Nella stessa stanza due ragazzi annasparono per la gelosia ed uno arrossì.  
  
\Sicuramente è un tipo sincero. Almeno questo glielo devo riconoscere al rossino.\  
  
Ah, bhè.non mettermio in imbarazzo! E poi chi è il ragazzo dietro di te? Un tuo amico? Non me lo presenti? -  
  
Il giovane dai capelli biondi si profuse in un profondo inchino e si presentò ufficialmente. Come avrebbe potuto fare al suo futuro suocero.  
  
Invece il ragazzo che lo guardava da fuori annuì semplicemente, aggiungendo stancamente il suo nome. - Piacere, Kaede Rukawa. -  
  
Non un sorriso, non un inchino, non un'emozione qualunque essa fosse.  
  
\E' già tanto che abbia detto 'piacere'. Dev'essersi sforzato proprio.\  
  
Tu invece devi essere Enjoji vero? Ran-chan mi parla spesso di te. Eheheh! Piacere, Hanamiochi Sakuragi. - Così dicendo allungò la mano per stringere quella del ragazzo più vecchio. Piacere. Invece io non sapevo neanche che tu esistessi fino a mezz'ora fa. Ci pensi? -  
  
Dopo i convenevoli, i quattro presero posto nell'appartamento. Si sedettero al tavolino basso e cominciarono a parlare.  
  
Io e Kaede siamo nella squadra di basket del liceo, e siamo venuti a Tokyo per disputare gli incontri del torneo nazionale. Staremo qui per una settimana, ma fino a sabato non avremo un attimo di tempo libero, sapete gli allenamenti.oh, sabato giochiamo una partita importante e vorrei che veniste. Ecco.prendete questi. -  
  
Così dicendo trasse dalla tasca due foglietti di carta rigida blu. Due biglietti numerati per l'incontro di basket.  
  
Verrete a fare il tifo per noi? Ne saremmo davvero felici, vero Rukawa? -  
  
Come al solito non una parola. Un semplice abbassarsi e rialzarsi della testa, quasi impercettibile.  
  
Visto? -  
  
\Visto cosa? Perché si è mosso?\ Il loro pensiero sincronizzato in tutt'uno.  
  
Certo Sakuragi, verremo senz'altro a vederti. - Oh, non chiamarmi così. Sono anche più giovane di te. - Come vuoi Hanamichi. Senti però..ecco..il tuo amico, sta forse dormendo? - Tutti e tre si girarono in sincrono per guardare Rukawa, che effettivamente, stava dormendo.  
  
Un grosso gocciolone scese giù dalla testa del rosso. \Ma è mai possibile che debba sempre addormentarsi ovunque?\  
  
Il giovane asso dello Shohoku riposava seduto con schiena appoggiata contro il muro. I capelli corvini nascondevano la parte superiore del suo viso e gli occhi chiusi. Le labbra erano leggermente socchiuse mentre lasciavano uscire i respiri in leggeri sbuffi.  
  
Hanamichi fu indeciso per qualche millesimo di secondo se svegliarlo o mettersi a ridere. Poi guardò le facce allibite e indecise di suo cugino e di Enjoji. Sospirò attirando la loro attenzione, così sorrise imbarazzato.  
  
Ecco.per lui è normale addormentarsi ovunque. Riesce ad addormentarsi nei posti più impensabili, come la bicicletta. E' davvero fortunato ad essere ancora vivo con tutte le volte che è sbattuto contro un muro, una macchina oppure un cassonetto per i rifiuti. -  
  
Ranmaru ed il suo amico erano ancora più allibiti. - Vuoi dire che si addormenta in bici? No, non è umanamente possibile. -  
  
Vuol dire che è un alieno allora, perché gliel'ho visto fare milioni di volte in questi tre anni.-  
  
Ancora a bocca aperta. Se ci fossero state mosche nella stanza non avrebbero avuto problemi ad entrarci.  
  
Poi vide suo cugino alzarsi per avvicinarsi a Rukawa. Un brutto presentimento s'impadronì di lui.  
  
Che fai Ran? - Lo sveglio. Non può rimanere così. Chissà che male gli farà la schiena dopo. -  
  
Il brutto presentimento tornò a farsi sentire. Ranmaru stava rischiando grosso.  
  
S'alzò di scatto impaurendo anche Enjoji che era rimasto a sedere. Si gettò in avanti ed afferrò la mano di suo cugino appena in tempo, stava per scuotere la spalla del ragazzo appisolato.  
  
Sorpreso dall'azione improvvisa del rosso Enjoji scattò in piedi preoccupato. - Ehy!! Che succede? -  
  
Hana-kun perché mi hai fermato? -  
  
Hanamichi sospirò soddisfatto. Per fortuna era riuscito a sventare il pericolo appena in tempo. Aveva potuto salvare la vita di Ran appena in tempo.  
  
Dovresti ringraziarmi. T'ho salvato la vita. -  
  
Voleva mettersi a ridere. Se quello fosse stato un manga allora sulle loro teste avrebbe visto tanti grossi punti interrogativi.  
  
E' pericoloso svegliare Rukawa in quel modo. Ora vi faccio vedere. -  
  
Ormai dopo tanti tentativi Hanamichi era riuscito a trovare un buon modo per svegliare il suo fidanzato senza ottenere in cambio: lividi e bernoccoli. Ma non poteva usare il suo 'metodo' davanti a loro due.  
  
Aspirò forte riempiendosi i polmoni di una gran quantità d'aria. Poi afferrò di scatto le spalle di Kaede e cominciò a scuotere. Né piano né forte. Quel tanto che bastava a suscitare la solita reazione.  
  
Kaedeeee!! Svegliati. -  
  
Un leggero mormorio proveniente dal ragazzo addormentato, poi un leggero sfarfallio delle ciglia e infine...  
  
Non perdono chi disturba il mio sonno! -  
  
Un violento sinistro partì in direzione del naso del rossino, che in prevedendo quella mossa gettò la testa all'indietro curvando pericolosamente la schiena.  
  
Un forte scricchiolio echeggiò dalla schiena di Hanamichi. Quest'ultimo aveva strabuzzato gli occhi e ora si massaggiava la zona dolorante.  
  
Ranmaru e Key guardavano i due ancora perplessi. Quei due erano davvero strani, non solo Rukawa anche Hanamichi che dava il comportamento dl compagno per scontato.  
  
Intanto Rukawa si era parzialmente ripreso e vedendo il rossino con un espressione sofferente capì immediatamente quel che era successo. Lo afferrò per una spalla e con l'altra prese a massaggiare il posto in cui Sakuragi non riusciva a strofinare bene. - Tutto bene? Do'aho.perché mi hai svegliato in quel modo se ne conosci un altro più sicuro? -  
  
Stava per continuare, quando si rese conto di avere un pubblico. Ricordò improvvisamente dove si trovavano e comprese il motivo del suo brusco risveglio.  
  
Oh. -  
  
S'allontanò lentamente dalla testa rossa mettendosi in piedi. Tese una mano al compagno invitandolo ad alzarsi. Poi guardò le facce dei presenti e fece una cosa molto insolita.  
  
Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto addormentarmi. -  
  
Per i due ragazzi che l'avevano appena conosciuto non ci fu nulla d'anormale, mentre per Hanamichi fu una gran sorpresa.  
  
\Non è possibile? Che gli è successo?\  
  
A parte qualche episodio sconcertante qua e là, il resto della serata si protrasse piacevolmente. I due giocatori dello Shohoku rimasero a cena, sperimentando le prelibatezze del giovane Samejima, e dovettero usare tutta la loro volontà per poter opporsi alle offerte dei padroni di casa che li invitavano a rimanere anche per dormire.  
  
Alla fine si congedarono con la scusa che massimo per mezzanotte tutti gli studenti dovevano essere nelle loro camere d'albergo.  
  
Alla fine Ranmaru si arrese a lasciarli andare, con la promessa che si sarebbero rivisti il sabato successivo alla partita.  
  
I due studenti liceali erano già andati via da un po'. Ranmaru era ancora eccitato per aver rivisto l'amato parente dopo così lungo tempo, mentre Enjoji rifletteva sdraiato sul divano. Ad un certo punto espresse i suoi pensieri con espressione seria, facendo capire al compagno che per una volta stava parlando seriamente.  
  
Lo sai che tuo cugino è simpatico? Avevi ragione su di lui, anche se a dire il vero sono rimasto sorpreso nel vederlo. Quei capelli rossi sono naturali? - Cero che si! E io trovo che siano davvero belli. Gli si addicono molto per il suo carattere. Tu non pensi? -  
  
Enjoji alzò un sopracciglio pensandoci su, poi annuì sorridendo. - Però anche se è tuo cugino non è bello come te! Ad un primo sguardo avrei detto che Rukawa era più adatto, visto che è molto carino. -  
  
Il biondo si schiaffeggiò la fronte esasperato, chiedendosi perché mai tra tutti gli uomini del mondo aveva dovuto innamorarsi proprio di quel baka.  
  
Enjoji..secondo te dovrei dirglielo? - Cosa? - Che stiamo insieme Baka! - Ah.non so. Penso che non la prenderebbe tanto male se ti vuole bene davvero. - Lo penso anche io. E poi anche il suo amico mi è parso in gamba. Anche se non hanno fatto altro che insultarsi per tutta la sera, quando Hanamichi prima s'è fatto male, Rukawa mi è parso davvero preoccupato. - Hmm..l'ho notato anche io. Eheh! Che dici? Potrebbero avere una relazione segreta anche loro? -  
  
Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri prese a sghignazzare maliziosamente facendo una faccia ebete da rivaleggiare quella di Sendoh nella sua versione più hentai.  
  
Per una volta anche il biondino sorrise. Poi però confessò mestamente: - Sarebbe molto più facile per noi.purtroppo però Hanamichi ha già la ragazza, si chiama Haruko, o comunque qualcosa del genere. Al primo anno che entrò alle superiori Hana-kun ha conosciuto Rukawa, da allora l'ha sempre odiato a morte, perché la ragazza che piaceva a lui era innamorata dell'altro. -  
  
Wow.ora però sono amici? Com'è possibile? - Bhè.da quel che ho capito si è tutto risolto da quando Hanamichi è riuscito a mettersi con la sua ragazza. -  
  
Nello stesso tempo Kaede e Hanamichi camminavano fianco a fianco verso l'albergo.  
  
Il rossino guardava divertito l'espressione assonnata del suo ragazzo pensando a come fosse adorabile il suo amore, e riconoscendogli di essersi impegnato a restare sveglio fino alle undici e mezza passate. Finora le uniche volte che era stato sveglio fino a quell'orario era stato solo per .. Bhè..altre attività.  
  
\Ti amo tanto Kaede, so che ti sei sforzato di dare una buona impressione a Ranmaru, andando contro le tue abitudini, e solo per fare piacere a me che gli voglio bene.\  
  
Hanamichi si guardò attorno accertandosi che non ci fosse nessuno per strada, poi sorridendo infilò la mano nelle tasche della sua kitsune e intrecciò insieme le loro dita. Incontrò gli occhi sorpresi dell'altro ragazzo, ancora annebbiati dal sonno, e sorridendo ancora, lo strinse forte per poi posare un soffice bacio sulle sue labbra.  
  
La settimana passò velocemente. Gli allenamenti dello Shohoku erano sempre più stremanti, ma i giocatori s'impegnavano a fondo perché il desiderio di vittoria era molto permeato in squadra. Il signor Anzai assisteva aglio allenamenti dando di tanto in tanto suggerimenti al capitano e alla manager Haruko.  
  
Le matricole erano eccitatissime, speravano tutti di poter entrare in partita quel giorno. Volevano anche loro farsi vedere, e dimostrare quanto si erano impegnati durante l'anno, far vedere a tutti di non essere da meno a quella squadra di Osaka che avrebbe giocato contro i loro senpai.  
  
Nel palazzetto dello sport c'era una grand'eccitazione. Alcuni già si catapultavano all'interno della struttura per prendere posto e vedere i giocatori prima del match decisivo.  
  
Tre ragazzi stavano camminando verso l'entrata principale velocemente; uno di loro teneva le braccia rigide lungo il corpo, stringendo i pugni e mordendosi un labbro per trattenere la rabbia, li stava distanziando velocemente.  
  
Altri due: litigavano furenti. Kai!! Perché diavolo devi sempre seguirci? Ranmaru non ha mica bisogno di una guardia del corpo? E poi a te cosa importa di una stupida partita di basket? - Bhè.fratello, forse tu non lo sai, ma io sono uno sportivo, non come te! E poi se è una stupida partita perché voi due ci state andando? - Ma è logico! Perché abbiamo promesso a una persona! Ma a te non devono interessare queste cose, capito? Torna a casa. Sei ancora in tempo! - Non se ne parla. E poi mi interessa visto che è la finale di campionato! -  
  
Dopo aver pronunciato queste parole sentì qualcosa ostruirgli la strada, e ci andò a sbattere proprio con la faccia. Si alzò subito pronto a prendere a calci chiunque fosse, e vide che era Samejiama.  
  
Suo fratello, di fianco a lui disse qualcosa. - Ran?! Perché ti sei fermato? -  
  
Il biondo si girò lentamente e chiese al ragazzo più giovane. - Sagano? Che vuoi dire con finale di campionato? -  
  
Kai sbattè le ciglia interdetto, poi rivolgendosi con un atteggiamento da bimbo indifeso, totalmente diverso da quello di pochi secondi fa, rispose: - Ma come? Andate alla partita e non sapete neanche chi gioca e che partita è? Sono le finali a livello nazionale, e si disputano tra Toyotama e Shohoku. -  
  
I due ragazzi più grandi rimasero sconvolti. - Non lo sapevo! - Fu tutto quello che riuscì dire Ranmaru. Sagano guardava i due chiedendosi cos'avesse detto di sbagliato questa volta, poi la sua attenzione fu attirata da delle urla alla sua destra.  
  
Una mandria di ragazze in maglietta e minigonna urlava agitando vistosi pon pon - Ru-ka-wa! Ru-ka-wa! -  
  
Si diressero tutte marciando verso il centro sportivo guidate da tre scalmanate.  
  
Sagano alzò un sopracciglio, per poi passare a guardare due ragazzi alti sopra al metro e novanta accompagnati da un bel ragazzo con i capelli castani. Wow.com'è alto quello con gli occhiali! -  
  
Diede un altro sguardo intorno a se notando solo gente particolare. Fu poi sottratto dalla lunga osservazione dalla voce di Kei che lo avvertiva - Noi stiamo entrando. Se vuoi però puoi restare lì dove sei. -  
  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte, li seguì a ruota scoprendo che loro due avevano il biglietto omaggio. Chi ve li ha dati? - Mio cugino. - Tuo cugino Samejima? E chi è? Sta in una delle squadre? - Si, nello Shohoku. Ma non penso che sia un titolare. Ha cominciato a giocare al liceo. -  
  
Si fecero spazio tra la folla e presero posto tra i tifosi dello Shohoku. Erano riusciti a trovare tre posti nella prima fila. Attorno a loro per tre file c'era una serie di ragazzi alcuni liceali altri un po' più grandi. In breve la folla si calmò notevolmente, sedendosi un po' qua e un po' là.  
  
Ranmaru guardò meglio quegli strani tipi che occupavano i sedili vicino ai loro. Lui si era messo tra i due fratelli, per evitare figuracce dovute ai loro frequenti litigi. All'esterno concludendo la fila da sinistra c'era Sagano, poi lui e Enjoji. Dopo il suo ragazzo era seduto un bel tipo con i capelli a spazzola corti e una cicatrice sul mento, poi un ragazzo molto composto coi capelli castani e gli occhiali, poi un tipo che a solo guardarlo faceva paura, doveva essere alto almeno due metri, non che gli altri fossero bassi. \Povero chi gli sta seduto dietro.\ Proseguì con lo scrutare quella gente. Si accorse che dovevano essere tutti amici, almeno così pareva dato che parlavano più o meno amichevolmente tra di loro. Proprio affianco al tipo con la faccia da gorilla stava una ragazza molto carina con folti capelli ricci lunghi.  
  
\L'unica donna in tutto il gruppo!\  
  
Dopo la ragazza c'era un ragazzetto vispo con la carnagione scura e un orecchino luccicante al lobo sinistro. Probabilmente il più basso tra tutti i ragazzi. La fila continuava con un altro ragazzo-gorilla, forse ancora più alto del precedente. Dopo di questi .. cosa? Chi poteva mai essere quel tipo coi capelli antigravitazionali? Sembrava un porcospino. E quello al suo fianco..un attimo, il tizio con la testa a punta stava abbracciando quello con la faccia arrabbiata, che tra l'altro ora stava picchiando il compagno. Che roba? Che stessero insieme?  
  
Scosse la testa e proseguì. L'ultimo della fila era un tipo, anche questo con una strana capigliatura, due labbra enormi e gli occhi socchiusi come se stesse per addormentarsi. Guardava i due amici alla sua sinistra che litigavano; uno per abbracciare l'altro e quest'ultimo per impedirglielo. Oh, ora stava dicendo qualcosa..  
  
\Ma ha detto proprio così? 'hentai'\  
  
La fila retrostante non cambiava di molto, solo che erano tutti molto più seri lì e c'era solo un ragazzo che faceva rumore. Stava seduto tra altri due: uno con una faccia d'angelo e un sorriso dolce, l'altro con la pelle olivastra, serio e implacabile, ma guardava il compagno con occhi dolci. Il ragazzo al centro sembrava proprio Hanamichi, aveva lunghi capelli neri, allegro ed esuberante, pieno di vita ma forse un po' eccessivo e pieno di sé.  
  
\Come si può non voler bene ad un tipo così?\  
  
Oltre questi tre c'era un ragazzo molto serio con i capelli rizzati e uno altissimo che portava gli occhiali e parlava sommessamente col ragazzo al suo fianco; un tipetto dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdi.  
  
Oltre a loro c'erano quattro ragazzi: uno grasso, uno secco e biondo, un altro con i baffi e infine un moro dall'aria furba.  
  
Finita la sua lunga analisi, Ranmaru sorrise chiedendosi chi potesse essere quell'allegra comitiva. Sicuramente dei patiti del basket, dato che l'altezza media di tutti questi superava di gran lunga il metro e ottanta.  
  
Si voltò in direzione di Enjoji e poi di Sagano, scoprendo che entrambi avevano seguito il suo sguardo per tutto quel tempo.  
  
Simpatici ragazzi eh? Saranno anche loro giocatori di basket! - Enjoji la buttò lì così, ma ci prese in pieno.  
  
Gli altri annuirono, e fecero per guardare in campo i giocatori che entravano disponendosi vicino alle panchine.  
  
La prima squadra ad uscire dagli spogliatoi fu il Toyotama.  
  
Ranmaru e Kei guardavano con interesse la squadra già scesa in campo, quando sentirono pronunciare un nome conosciuto. Uno dei ragazzi nella loro stessa fila stava parlando di Rukawa. Era quello con la cicatrice.  
  
Sono ansioso di vedere i progressi di Rukawa. L'hanno scorso è stato eletto MVP, penso che anche quest'anno raggiungerà il primo posto. -  
  
I due ragazzi si guardarono in viso stupiti. Wow, allora Rukawa deve essere proprio bravo Kei. Vuol dire che è un titolare! - Di che confabulate voi due? Ehy Ran, non sarà che tuo cugino è Rukawa? - Shh.zitto idiota. - Grrr.Enjoji.-  
  
I ragazzi avevano ripreso a parlare. Ran e Kei avevano visto parecchi ragazzi del gruppo annuire all'affermazione del ragazzo. Soprattutto quelli della seconda fila e il ragazzo dai capelli a porcospino. Invece il ragazzo basso con l'orecchino stava scotendo la testa in senso di diniego. - Ti sbagli Mitsui! -  
  
Kai (Sagano, sapete con 'sti nomi uguali!NdA) era quasi saltato sulla sedia sentendo quel nome. Possibile che fosse proprio lui? Ehy.ma quello è Mitsui!! Il famoso tiratore da tre punti!! - Eh? Lo conosci? -  
  
Gli altri due bisbigliarono all'unisono.  
  
Ti sbagli Mitsui. - Tutti gli occhi erano puntato sul ragazzo - Quest'anno il primo posto se lo aggiudicherà Hanamichi. Te lo dico io che l'ho seguito da vicino per un anno! - Stai scherzando? Hanamichi è bravo, ma conosciamo tutti Kaede Rukawa. Soprattutto i nostri avversari! Vero? - In molti annuirono sconsolati - Quel ragazzo è fuori dagli schemi. Un vero fuoriclasse! -  
  
Ran e Kei si guardarono in faccia. - Ran hai visto? Conoscono anche tuo cugino. Pare che siano amici di Sakuragi. -  
  
COSA?? - Kai era saltato dalla sedia. - E' Sakuragi tuo cugino??? -  
  
Aveva urlato quella frase ai quattro venti, poi s'era rigettato sul sedile imbarazzato. E ripetendo la domanda.  
  
I due ragazzi più grandi si schiaffeggiavano la fronte, sconsolati.  
  
Pensavano entrambi la stessa cosa: \Speriamo che non ci abbiano sentito!\  
  
Scusa?! E' vero quel che ha detto quel ragazzo? -  
  
\ Appunto.\  
  
Il ragazzo chiamato Mitsui, aveva messo una mano sulla spalla di Kei, facendogli quella domanda.  
  
Ehm..veramente. Si! E' suo cugino. -  
  
Per qualche attimo rimasero tutti in silenzio, poi ci fu un'esplosione di voci e domande. Ranmaru rispose educatamente a tutti presentando se stesso e i suoi due compagni. Poi venne sommerso da una marea di nomi.  
  
In ordine, proprio come li aveva scrutati prima, si chiamavano: Mitsui Hisashi, Kogure Kiminobu, Akagi Takenori, Ayako (non esiste un cognome???), poi Miyagi Ryota, Uozumi Jun, Sendoh Akira, Koshino Hiroaki, Fukuda Kitcho, Jin Soichiro, Kiyota Nobunaga, Maki Shinichi, Hasegawa Kazushi, Hanagata Toru (*__*NdA), Fujima Kenji e poi Takamiya, Ookusu, Noma e infine Mito Yohei.  
  
I tre ragazzi ammisero che non avrebbero mai potuto ricordare tutti i nomi senza confonderli almeno una volta.  
  
Poi Ran dopo la confusione iniziale ripensò all'ultimo nome. Guardò in viso il ragazzo e notò che anche l'altro lo stava guardando con insistenza. Poi una folgorazione. Si alzò in piedi di scatto indicando il ragazzo.  
  
Tu! Tu sei l'amico di Hana-kun? Sei Yohei? Il suo migliore amico? Ti ricordi di me? L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti è stato al funerale! - Tutti guardarono Yohei, che prima restò fermo, incredulo, mentre cercava di capire le sue parole, poi: - RANCHAN!! - Mito aveva urlato al ragazzo, ricordando improvvisamente di chi si trattasse. - Tu sei il parente di Hanachan?? Quello che gli scrive sempre? Quello che veniva sempre da Hanamichi prima che. -  
  
Si bloccò. E Ranmaru annuì. Nessuno capiva un tubo di quello che si stavano dicendo quei due.  
  
Ayako aprì bocca per fare una domanda, ma fu interrotta da un boato assurdo. In quell'istante una marea di ragazze inferocite agitava i pon pon, riversando slogan impronunciabili all'indirizzo di Rukawa. Un altro gruppo di ragazze, di non minori proporzioni, cercava di richiamare l'attenzione di Sakuragi.  
  
Lo Shohoku era appena entrato in campo. Ora i giocatori scambiavano qualche parola col coach. - Anzai.. -  
  
Mitsui guardava con rispetto il vecchietto grassoccio entrato in campo a seguito della squadra. Poi lo vide sorridere e alzarsi dal suo posto, avvicinarsi alla ringhiera di protezione e urlare con tutto il suo fiato. -Sign. Anzaiiiiii!!! Ehy!! Guardi! Siamo venuti a vedervi giocare! -  
  
Ora tutti i ragazzi delle prime due file si affollavano contro la ringhiera. Mito e gli altri tre gridavano all'unisono -Ehy!! Hanamichi! Non sarti espellere mi raccomando!! -  
  
A Ran scappò un sorriso, allora suo cugino tutto sommato partiva da titolare. Poi sentì altre urla. Il vecchio allenatore continuava a ridere beato, mentre i ragazzi salutavano con le mani. Ehy scimmia rossa!!! (chi sarà mai?? ^^) Se provi a perdere dopo avermi sconfitto, ti rimando in Africa a mangiare le banana!! -  
  
Altri ancora - Rukawa! Fai vedere a tutti chi sei! Se hai battuto me vuol dire che sei il più forte! - Sendoh quasi cadde giù tanto si era sporto in avanti, per fortuna che Koshino se l'era tirato dentro, cadendo sotto di lui.  
  
\Eh? Ma che fanno quei due?\  
  
Altri si limitarono a gridare incitamenti o minacce in caso di sconfitte. In ultimo quel che aveva capito essere l'ex-manager urlò a squarciagola. Mi raccomando Shohoku!!! Ci sono tutti i pezzi grossi di Kanagawa che vi guardano! -  
  
La frase spontanea suscitò le risa nel gruppo di ragazzi, che tornarono lentamente a sedersi.  
  
Nonostante le rivalità tra squadre, potevano ritenersi un gruppo molto unito. Enjoji era davvero invidioso, ma nonostante tutto felice per loro.  
  
La partita stava per cominciare, dalle due panchine si staccarono i due quintetti base, che si disposero immediatamente nelle formazioni prestabilite. I giocatori destinati alla disputa iniziale si erano uno di fronte all'altro. Hanamichi piegò le gambe guardando il suo avversario negli occhi, questi doveva essere del secondo anno, perché se fosse stato del terzo se lo sarebbe ricordato, mentre se fosse stato una matricola, bhè.nessuna matricola aveva quell'aria spavalda giusto? Tranne lui e Kaede, certamente. Il tipo davanti a lui comunque era alto più o meno come Uozumi, forse un po' meno. Quando i loro sguardi s'incrociarono, lui sorrise, sfidando il suo avversario con lo sguardo.  
  
Impossibile! Hanamichi non può vincere contro quel gigante. C'è troppa differenza d'altezza. -  
  
Per un attimo tutti guardarono Samejima, poi scoppiò l'ilarità. Il ragazzo arrossì non capendo cos'avesse detto di male. Enjoji si stava infuriando perché stavano mettendo in imbarazzo il suo koi, mentre Kai che era un po' più informato aveva capito qualcosa..ma solo qualcosa.  
  
Tra una risata e l'altra il ragazzo con gli occhiali di nome Kogure, lo rassicurò dicendogli di stare a vedere.  
  
Nel palazzotto era calato un silenzio di tomba, nell'attesa del fischio dell'arbitro.  
  
D'un tratto echeggio per il campo il segnale che iniziava l'apertura della gara. Le gambe del numero dieci blu scattarono verso l'alto, prontamente imitate dal quattro in maglia bianca. Nonostante la differenza d'altezza, Hanamichi saltò molto più in alto, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta. Avrebbe potuto comodamente mangiare in testa al dieci del Toyotama da quella posizione.  
  
Guardò velocemente tra i compagni, in cerca di una persona in particolare che approfittando della distrazione avversaria, era già arrivato quasi in area di tiro.  
  
Kaede! -  
  
L'urlo riecheggiò, scotendo i giocatori.  
  
Rukawa afferrò palla. Due difensori gli si paravano davanti, gli eluse facilmente con un finto passaggio alla sua destra, poi scattò in avanti e schiacciò la sfera nel canestro con tutta la sua forza.  
  
Il silenzio regnato fin'ora venne rotto dalle urla deliranti dei fan dello Shohoku. Il primo canestro della partita, era stato magistrale ed era stato uno slam dunk.  
  
Wow. Rukawa è davvero forte! E poi.hai visto che salto Hanamichi? -  
  
Sagano si girò verso l'amico. - Ranchan?! Ma davvero non sapevi di avere una celebrità come parente? E tu che credevi fosse una riserva! - Una riserva? Ma se è il capitano, non te l'aveva detto? -  
  
Il biondo rimase sorpreso dall'affermazione d'Akagi. \Non lo sapevo! Non me l'aveva detto!\ Non mi ha mai detto una cosa del genere! Vabbè che è timido..però.. -  
  
Tutti lo guardarono perplessi. \La testa rossa? Timido? Ma parliamo della stessa persona?\  
  
E' anche vero però che da quando è rimasto solo è diventato molto misterioso. Non lo facevo capace di passare su una cosa del genere. - Da..solo? Che vuol dire? -  
  
Kogure aveva esitato nel porgli quella domanda. Mentre tutti gli altri ormai pendevano dalle sue labbra, trascurando la partita.  
  
Ranmaru era indeciso. Possibile che non lo sapessero? Forse erano un po' duri di comprendonio e non avevano capito l'antifona. Si girò per guardare Enjoji, che alzò le spalle, interdetto. Persino lui aveva capito a cosa si riferisse Ran.  
  
Bhe.lo sapete vero. -  
  
Yohei dietro di lui si sbracciava cercando di zittirlo, per poco non gli saltò addosso. - ..che Hanamichi è orfano. -  
  
Mito in quel momento gli cadde addosso, bloccandogli la bocca con una mano. Ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
  
..orfano? Sia di madre che di padre? E da quando? -  
  
\Oops.non lo sapevano..\  
  
Mito lo guardò come per dire: E-ora-chi-lo-sente-alla-scimmia-rossa. Poi si staccò da Ranmaru e si mise a sedere, prontamente incalzato da Ayako che voleva saperne di più.  
  
- Dalla seconda media..aveva già perso la madre a otto anni, poi anche il padre. Per favore però, l'argomento è chiuso, e non fatene parola con Hanamichi. Lui ormai non ci pensa più. -  
  
Il silenzio era sceso tra il gruppo. Chi se lo sarebbe mai immaginato? Non ne sapeva nessuno.  
  
\Oh, cavolo! Ho combinato un guaio. Perché non e ne sono stato zitto?\  
  
Il biondo sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, questa lo rassicurava quasi parlandogli e dicendogli - Ci sono io con te. Non preoccuparti. -  
  
Le parole che lui si stava immaginando furono pronunciate realmente da Kei.  
  
  
  
Intanto la partita continuava e la palla era passata al Toyotama. Il numero sei stava avanzando palla in mano verso l'area avversaria, il palleggio sicuro e l'espressione di sfida negli occhi, si ritrovò però davanti il numero cinque rosso, che con la solita espressione indecifrabile, gli rubò palla correndo, e arrivando appena fuori dell'ara di tiro.  
  
Gli furono addosso tre giocatori. Si sentì la voce dell'allenatore del Toyotama risuonare nella palestra.  
  
Marcate stretto il numero cinque! Senza di lui non possono organizzare il gioco! - I tre lo marcavano serrato per impedirgli di tirare, o passare la palla.  
  
Ah, un solo giocatore bravo non può vincere una partita. In questa squadra manca il playmaker. -  
  
Intanto dagli spalti si discuteva della stessa cosa.  
  
Quel tipo ha ragione, allo Shohoku manca il playmaker. Rukawa è abbastanza bravo da poterlo fare, ma lui è sempre stato antitesi del gioco di squadra. Ci sta provando, ma è contro il suo stile di gioco. - Ti sbagli Fujima, vedrai che lo Shohoku ne ha anche troppi di playmaker. -  
  
I te giocatori stavano ancora addosso a Rukawa, che in un attimo si accorse di un compagno libero, e non uno qualsiasi, ma di Hanamichi.  
  
Ehy do'aho! Prendi e segna! -  
  
La sfera arrivò direttamente all'altezza del canestro, troppo in alto per essere afferrata.  
  
Ahah! Il pivello ha sbagliatoli passaggio! -  
  
Kaede sorrise appena, poi. - Stupidi. -  
  
Hanamichi saltò in alto, afferrando la palla in discesa e schiacciandola con tutta la forza nel canestro, a cui rimase attaccato per qualche secondo.  
  
Un veloce sguardo al tabellone: 7 a 2.  
  
Ehy..chi ha segnato da tre? -  
  
Jin era davvero indispettito. Si era perso il primo tiro da tre della partita.  
  
E' stato il dieci dello Shohoku. -  
  
Apparentemente Sagano era quello che aveva prestato più attenzione alla partita per tutto quel tempo.  
  
Di nuovo palla al Toyotama. Ora le marcature erano un po' più equilibrate. Il capitano avversario marcava Rukawa, che di tanto in tanto impartiva qualche ordine alla squadra.  
  
Hanamichi invece fin'ora non aveva fatto quasi niente. A parte quel canestro si limitava a marcare gli avversari.  
  
Un altro strillo dell'allenatore. - Non marcate Sakuragi! Se non è sotto canestro non può fare nulla!-  
  
Eh, no! Questa era stata una vera e propria denigrazione del talento del genio. Come si permetteva?  
  
Il rossino guardò negli occhi la volpe, che gli annuì di rimando.  
  
Rukawa scattò, rubò palla facendola rimbalzare atterra per poi finire nelle mani di Sakuragi. I marcatori subito corsero verso di lui, il rosso fece per correre in contropiede, arrivò però a centro campo e vide Rukawa libero, tese la mano per passargli.  
  
Marcate Rukawa, marcate Rukawa! -  
  
Hanamichi sorrise, come aveva fatto poco prima Kaede. - Stupidi. -  
  
La sua mano lasciò la palla, che prese una traiettoria inaspettata. Il rosso l'aveva fatta finire proprio nelle mani di un suo compagno rimasto fuori dalla linea da tre punti. Canestro.  
  
Wow. Quel ragazzo è bravo nei tiri da tre. Ha una buona tecnica, diciamo che è al livello di Mitsui, per arrivare al mio ce ne vuole di strada. - Ehy!! Jin!! -  
  
Tutti risero, poi Koshino prese a parlare. - Miyagi, è questo che intendevi? E' Sakuragi il playmaker non Rukawa vero? -  
  
Già. A dire il vero lo sono entrambi, Rukawa crea la distrazione avversaria, in tanto Hanamichi da istruzioni ai compagni, non lo avete visto vero? In campo sembra proprio che si limiti a marcare e tirare, invece organizza il gioco mentre Rukawa la da a bere a tutti. - Stai scherzando vero? Vuoi dire che si dividono il ruolo di playmaker in due parti? Non è possibile. - Lo pensavo anche io. Invece quei due ce la fanno alla grande. Rukawa finta a destra e a manca, Hanamichi intanto dispone i compagni, poi magicamente la palla gli finisce tra le mani e così finisce per concludere. Fico eh? - Sono molto amici vero? Altrimenti non sarebbero così affiatati. -  
  
Tutti si girarono a guardare Sagano che aveva parlato, e sorriso con un espressione ebete sul volto. - Ah..già già. Molto amici. -  
  
La partita finì male per il Toyotama. Persero 87 a 105 contro lo Shohoku.  
  
I giocatori dello Shohoku piangevano come fontane, mentre il capitano e il suo vice si guardavano in viso sorridendo. Avrebbero voluto abbracciarsi e baciarsi tanta era la gioia. Ma non potevano e lo sapevano. Hanamichi si avvicinò al ragazzo moro, gli passò un braccio attorno al collo e facendo un espressione disgustata si tappò il naso. - Bleahh, Kitsune! Puzzi di fogna, hai sudato come un maiale. - L'altro sorrise divertito -Pensa per te do'aho. Sembra che ti abbiano appena gettato un secchio d'acqua addosso. - Si guardarono negli occhi seriamente, poi partì un pugno di Kaede che colpì il compagno proprio nello stomaco. In risposta Sakuragi lo prese in pieno viso.  
  
In breve i due si rotolavano sul pavimento dandosele di santa ragione.  
  
Dopo diverse minacce da parte dell'allenatore e molti sguardi truci, i piccioncini decisero di smetterla, e quindi andare a cambiarsi.  
  
Davanti agli spogliatoi c'erano già diversi loro amici. Si salutarono, in qualche caso si presero in giro e poi decisero di vedersi tutti insieme per festeggiare, dopo la cerimonia di premiazione.  
  
Un paio d'ore dopo erano tutti riuniti in spiaggia, avevano trovato un posto abbastanza riparato per mettersi a fare baldoria.Tutti ebbri di felicità, felicità di essere insieme e di essere i campioni nazionali; per la seconda volta.  
  
Che cosa?? Questa è già la seconda volta che arrivate primi? Wow, dovete essere forti! - Bhè.Samejima..sai com'è, non per qualcosa ma lo scorso anno ero io il capitano.come si poteva non vincere? - Ehy, Miyagi! Non darti troppe arie, guarda che l'anno scorso c'ero anche io! - Ma solo perché ti hanno bocciato Mitsui! -  
  
Tutti parlavano animatamente, si divertivano e si scherzavano. L'unico che non sembrava affatto contento di quella situazione sembrava proprio Rukawa. Era scuro in volto e faceva paura solo a guardarlo. Le matricole non osavano avvicinarsi, neanche solo per complimentarsi con lui del titolo di MVP conseguito per la seconda volta di seguito.  
  
Hanamichi sembrò accorgersi che qualcosa non andava, perciò gli andò vicino sussurrandogli qualcosa a bassa voce in modo che nessun'altro potesse sentire. Rukawa annuì semplicemente, poi si alzò e lentamente seguì il suo ragazzo, mani in tasca.  
  
I due si allontanarono fianco a fianco, sedendosi un po' più avanti sul bagnasciuga.  
  
Cos'hai Kaede? Sembra quasi tu non sia felice di aver vinto e di essere stato nominato MVP. -  
  
Hanamichi guardava di fronte a sé, lo sguardo perso sulla placida distesa d'acqua. Il buio della sera impediva di vedere oltre una certa distanza, ma le luci della città creavano un effetto scintillante sull'acqua che la faceva brillare.  
  
Hn - Ehy! Guarda che con me puoi parlare. - Lo so do'aho. E sono molto felice. - Ma...perché c'è un ma, vero? - Ma avrei preferito che nominassero te MVP. - Ahhhh! Kitsune come sei dolce ad incoraggiarmi! - Do'aho! Non lo faccio perché mi fai pena. Ma perché penso che te lo saresti meritato, più di me. -  
  
Hanamichi rimase a guardare per pochi secondi il viso di Kaede, poi sorrise dolcemente. - Ma ora sono il miglior playmaker. Non va bene lo stesso? Io sono contento, hanno capito il mio impegno, ma anche che tu sei più bravo di me. -  
  
Kaede rimase sorpreso. Non si sarebbe aspettato tanta modestia e che addirittura gli fossero riconosciuti dei meriti da Hanamichi. Sorrise a sua volta, pensando a quanto era bello il suo do'aho in quel momento.  
  
Bhe.a dire il vero c'è un'altra ragione per cui sono così nervoso. - Ah si? - Già. - E perchè? - Hanamichi lo guardava confuso. Come un bambino che ha appena chiesto a sua madre come nascono i bambini. Perché mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto festeggiare tutti soli. Noi due e magari una camera d'albergo. -  
  
Il sorriso del moro cambiò. Ora era più.malizioso. Il rossino spalancò gli occhi fino al limite, poi indietreggio leggermente come spaventato, infine si rizzò in piedi e corse urlando tra i flutti.  
  
Do'aho - Ora il sorriso di Kaede era tornato dolce e pieno d'amore. Così s'alzò anche lui correndo a raggiungere il suo amato.  
  
Da lontano fecero appena in tempo a vedere il capitano dello Shohoku e il suo vice buttarsi a mare come due pazzi furiosi. Poi li stessi due 'pazzi' ridere a crepapelle e due magliette di cotone del tutto zuppe d'acqua cadere sulla sabbia asciutta. Pochi secondi dopo le magliette furono seguite prontamente dalle scarpe.  
  
Ma che diavolo fanno? - Bhe.io lo chiamerei scaricare la tensione. Ma forse per loro è normale routine. Magari al manicomio glielo fanno fare tutti i giorni. -  
  
Un altro scoppio d'ilarità e ben presto si erano già dimenticati di loro.  
  
Kai, Kai. Basta bere. Sarà già la terza birra che mandi giù! - Samejimaaaaaaa!! Eheh! Lo sai..hic..lo sai che tuo cugino è proppppprio carino!? -  
  
Enjoji e Samejima si guardarono stupefatti.  
  
Mi piace un sacco. E' così innocente ed ingenuo che scommetto che è ancora vergine. Anzi, scommetto che non ha mai baciato nessuno. - COSAAAAA?? -  
  
A quell'urlo si girarono in molti. - Qualcosa non va? - No, no niente. Solo che Sagano si è ubriacato. Eheh! Questo stupido non regge bene l'alcol.- Ahahahh! Bene allora! Ci sarà da divertirsi! -  
  
Intanto anche Rukawa e Sakuragi stavano tornando. Completamente bagnati, senza scarpe né maglietta. Kaede cercò di strizzare alla bene e meglio il pantalone, poi la maglietta e i capelli. Il rosso al suo fianco stava facendo lo stesso. Tirò una veloce occhiata al ragazzo. Strabuzzò gli occhi.  
  
Sakuragi era come lui bagnato fradicio. I pantaloncini corti fino al ginocchio aderivano tanto da sembrare una seconda pelle. I capelli rossi ormai lunghi quanto quelli di Kiyota scendevano a nascondere la faccia attaccandosi qua e là sulla pelle del viso e delle spalle, creando un effetto molto sensuale. Stava seduto con le gambe piegate contro il petto, il torace si alzava ed abbassava velocemente a causa dello sforzo fisico appena compiuto. I muscoli ancora in tensione, e le braccia appoggiate sulle ginocchia. Gli occhi chiusi. Gli abiti che non lasciavano nulla all'immaginazione.  
  
Rukawa ebbe quasi una perdita di sangue dal naso, mentre sentì qualcosa nei suoi pantaloni svegliarsi da un lungo letargo. Poi si girò a guardare gli altri, uno strano silenzio si era impadronito della compagnia, tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di loro, no, anzi! Erano tutti su di lui! Hanamichi era riuscito a stupire tutti con la sua avvenenza.  
  
\Maledizione!! Il do'aho è solo mio! Smettetela immediatamente di guardarlo!\  
  
Gelosia. Pura gelosia si era impadronita di lui. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di contare fino a dieci, macchè.almeno fino a diecimila. I pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, le unghie conficcate nella carne tenera dei palmi.  
  
Sentì un leggero sfruscio avvicinarsi. Leggero come un gatto, il giovane amico di Samejima, quel tipo con i capelli castani si era avvicinato al rossino senza farsi sentire.  
  
Rukawa non riusciva a capire. Il ragazzo si stava abbassando sulla sua testa rossa come se volesse sdraiarsi su un futon. Voleva gridare a quel tipo e chiedergli cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Ma non poteva.  
  
\Se solo non ci fosse il cugino di Hana.\  
  
Eh.ehy, Kai. Cosa stai facendo? -  
  
Troppo tardi. Le labbra di Kai erano già attaccate a quelle del rossino. Hanamichi aprì gli occhi di scattò, infastidito da quella sensazione improvvisa.  
  
Restò si sasso. Quel tipo lo aveva baciato. Anzi lo stava baciando. Per la sorpresa non riusciva più a muoversi e quel tipo ne stava approfittando. Aveva infilato la lingua nella sua bocca leccando ogni centimetro del suo interno.  
  
Tutti gli altri intanto divelsero lo sguardo verso Kaede, che, come Hanamichi era del tutto impossibilitato a muoversi. La bocca apertasi spontaneamente, si serrò di scatto in un ghigno pauroso. Gli occhi stranamente espressivi sembrava divampassero di fiamme. Le mani si stringevano più serrate di prima, mentre tutto intorno aleggiava un'aura scura quasi palpabile d'ira profonda.  
  
Se in quel momento Satana trovandosi a passare l'avesse visto, sarebbe scappato con la coda tra le gambe in segno di resa.  
  
Il primo a riprendersi dallo shock fu Sendoh. - Wow. Ora assisteremo ad un omicidio in diretta. - In molti si limitarono ad annuire con la testa continuando a passare lo sguardo tra Rukawa e Sakuragi.  
  
Secondo me il ragazzo dovrà passare il resto della vita su una sedia a rotelle. Se sopravvivrà.- Ti sbagli Kenji...secondo me lo castrerà soltanto. -  
  
Molti altri annuirono.  
  
Nooo!! Kai!!! Che diavolo stai facendo?? - Enjoji si chiedeva come fosse possibile per lui essere imparentato con quell'idiota.  
  
Samejima era sul punto di mettersi a piangere. Com'era possibile? Tanti anni passati nella speranza che Hanamichi non si accorgesse mai della sua diversità..ed ora quel cretino lo aveva praticamente confessato a una trentina di persone. Ok, quello che stava baciano Hanamichi non era lui, ma quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che si fossero insospettiti?  
  
Intanto Kai aveva lasciato le labbra di Hanamichi. Dicendo a voce abbastanza alta da essere sentita da tutti: - Avevo ragione! Non hai mai baciato nessuno. - Sorrise malizioso. La sua mano si era insinuata espertamente nei pantaloni del rossino. - E sei ancora innocente vero?-  
  
Questo fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire. Poi sentì che qualcuno lo tirava su in aria di peso, afferrandolo per il colletto della maglia. Ora era sospeso a qualche centimetro da terra.  
  
Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Rukawa. No. Quello non poteva essere Rukawa, pensò. Era furente, a dir poco rabbioso. (Il termine migliore sarebbe 'incazzato come un cammello stitico'.^^NdA)  
  
Salve! -  
  
Sorrise appena, vedendosi la vita scorrere davanti agli occhi in pochi istanti.  
  
\ Ma che ho fatto di male?\ Chiese a se stesso.  
  
No che non è vergine. E non era nemmeno il suo primo bacio, ma tu non dovevi ugualmente permetterti di toccarlo. -  
  
La voce bassa e gutturale gli provocò un tremito alla spina dorsale.  
  
Co-come? E perché? -  
  
Chiese, esitante. Sfidando la furia umana.  
  
Un ghigno mostruoso increspò le labbra sottili di Rukawa.  
  
- Perché lui..è solo MIO!! -  
  
Sagano non fece in tempo a registrare la gamba che si alzava e raggiungeva il suo stomaco, gettandolo schiena a terra. Un altro calcio lo prese diretto tra le gambe, dove faceva più male. Automaticamente fece per portarsi le mani sulla parte lesa, ma un altro calcio lo fece alzare e ricadere sulla sabbia.  
  
Ehy.Kaede! Smettila! Così lo ammazzi. -  
  
Hanamichi si gettò sul suo ragazzo, stringendo un Kaede ancora recalcitrante per la vita e portandolo lontano dal ragazzo steso a terra. Calmo Kaede. Va tutto bene. Non è successo niente. - Immediatamente Kogure e Ayako furono vicino a Sagano. Doveva avere sicuramente qualche costola rotta, se non peggio.  
  
Come niente? Do'aho! Ti pare niente?!? Quel tipo ti ha appena BACIATO! -  
  
Samejima li guardava sconcertato.  
  
\Possibile che.\  
  
Ehy Ran.non è che tuo cugino e il suo amico..bhe.non saranno gay? -  
  
Ma Kaede.non mi ha mica violentato!? -  
  
Gli occhi del moro si posarono sulla cerniera dei pantaloni del rosso. - Ah si? E cosa sono quei pantaloni? Ma io quello lo UCCIDO!! -  
  
Un altro scatto d'ira. Se non ci fosse stato lì Hanamichi a trattenerlo, sicuramente avrebbe portato a termine la sua vendetta.  
  
Kaede!! Smettila! Sai bene che non ti tradirei mai. Io sono solo tuo! -  
  
Probabilmente se si fosse ricordato che tutti i componenti delle squadre di Kanagawa erano lì a guardarli, Hanamichi non si sarebbe mai sognato di dire qualcosa del genere.  
  
Fai bene a dirlo. TU SEI SOLO MIO! -  
  
Kaede si era girato di scatto afferrando il viso del rosso con una mano e passando l'altro braccio attorno alla sua vita. Aveva unito le loro labbra in un gesto molto possessivo, quasi a marcare il territorio, come per enfatizzare le sue parole. Lo stava baciando di fronte a tutti.  
  
Qualche tempo dopo...  
  
Caro Ranmaru, come va? Io sto molto bene. Ho appena finito di trasferire le mie cose qui al campus, io e Kaede abbiamo fatto di tutto per capitare nella stessa stanza, altrimenti non oso pensare alle scenate di gelosia; a volte quel ragazzo può essere esasperante. Ma io lo amo lo stesso. Che ci posso fare?^^  
  
E tu? Non hai ancora ucciso Enjoji? A volte penso che in un modo o nell'altro lui e Rukawa si assomiglino tanto, forse troppo.  
  
A proposito. Per la golden week è confermato. Torniamo a Tokyo. Kaede però ha fatto tante storie. Ha paura di rincontrare il fratello di Kei. Ahah! E' un vero spasso. Quando ne parliamo mi guarda strano e non fa che ripetermi quella frase. Ma si.quella della sera quando Sagano mi ha baciato e lui ha dato in escandescenze.  
  
Ora è qui che legge quello che scrivo e continua a strepitare che non è vero e che è stata tutta colpa mia che non l'ho respinto. Ma chi ci crede? In verità è lui il pazzo geloso. Sto rischiando grosso in questo momento. ^__^  
  
Ora devo andare. Ci vediamo prossimamente, ok?  
  
Ciao Hanamichi  
  
Ps(Kaede)- Mi raccomando Samejima, per quando verremo a Tokyo fa in modo che quell'hentai sia abbastanza lontano da Hanachan, da non poterlo nemmeno vedere col telescopio.  
  
A presto  
  
Fine  
  
Anny - ...non ho niente da dire. E' meglio andare via subito altrimenti qualcuno potrebbe uccidermi.^^ Mi raccomando commentate, io sono pronta a tutto. 


End file.
